DIVRE ARMY'S POWER : Lost In Konoha
by rajabasa72
Summary: Penelusuran sebuah rumah tua di hutan tepi sungai Musi,yang berujung terlemparnya mereka ke sebuah daerah asing yang mustahil ada di daratan Jepang
1. Chapter 1

DIVRE ARMY'S POWER  
Lost In Konoha

Story by rajabasa72

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto & OC by rajabasa72

Rate : T+

Genre : Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Action

Warning : Typo,alur cepat,OOC,dll.

please leave this story if you do not like it

 **Chapter 1**

-

Hari yang cerah diseluruh pelosok Sumatera Selatan. Warga memulai aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Termasuk para pegawai kereta api yang berada di dalam Dipo Lokomotif Kertapati. Pada hari itu di dipo itu tengah ada pencucian loko besar-besaran yang dipimpin oleh Ukik. Hal itu dilakukan mengingat hari itu bertepatan dengan HUT PT. KAI yang ke-70. Dalam acara itu semua pegawai dipo ikutserta mencuci semua loko yang ada di dalam sampai KAHUMAS DIVRE 3 Kertapati dan masyarakat sekitar juga ikutserta dalam acara -masing dari mereka mendapat tugas yang berbeda. Aditya bersama dengan Ukik sang ketua pelaksana dan 3 pegawai dipo mencuci Brady alias BB 200 07,sang lokomotif legendaris sekaligus lokomotif tempur utama nomor urut satu dari ke-14 lokomotif tempur utama. Ersyah dan Maulana bersama beberapa masyarakat mencuci Damn(BB 204 12),Ralph(BB 303 16) & Carl(BB 306 18) secara bergiliran. Rahman dan Fadhil beserta 2 pegawai dipo dan 3 masyarakat sekitar mencuci Dalton alias lokomotif CC 205 25,sang raksasa tanah Ruwai Jurai yang kebetulan tengah beristirahat di dipo tersebut bersama dengan sang kakak seniornya Rocky alias lokomotif CC 202 18. Sedangkan Ikhwan dan beberapa pegawai dipo lainnya mencuci beberapa loko lainnya seperti Brock alias CC 204 11 12 an Ray alias CC 201 93 01R dan lain-lainnya.

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka melaksanakan acara itu. Namun sudah ada yang merasa yang saat itu ingin melanjutkan acara cuci-mencucinya untuk Rocky mulai kelelahan dan kehilangan tenaga.

"Huuuh!Aku lelah sekali!" gunmam Fadhil. Lalu ia bersandar di tembok dipo. Secr tk sengaja ia melihat Ukik yang tengah lewat membawa ember tambahan untuk pegawai dipo.

"Mas Ukik!Apa kita bisa beristirahat sebentar?" tanya Fadhil.  
"Tidak bisa!Acara kita akan selesai 25 menit lagi!" seru Ukik.  
"Tapi aku lelah,mas!Dan aku belum sarapan pagi tadi!" ujar Fadhil.  
"Hmmm baiklah,kau boleh istirahat!Tapi hanya 5 menit saja!"kata Ukik.  
"Siap,mas!"seru Fadhil. Maka dia pun berlari menuju kantin dipo untuk beristirahat sambil mengisi isi perutnya yang kosong akibat tidak sarapan. Sedangkan Ukik kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memberikan ember tambahan untuk pegawai dipo yang tengah mencuci loko.

Setelah lima menit beristirahat,Fadhil pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda,yaitu mencuci Rocky alias loko CC 202 18. Namun saat ia ingin kesana sudah ada Rahman dan Maulana yang tengah mencuci Rocky.

"Yah,aku telat!" keluh Fadhil.  
"Habisnya kau lama sekali!" ujar Maulana.  
"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Rahman.  
"Maaf mas!Tadi aku habis sarapan sebentar!" kata Fadhil dengan wajah tak itu membuat Rahman sedikit terkejut.  
"Jadi kau belum sarapan dari tadi pagi?" tanya Rahman.  
"Makanya!Seharusnya kau sarapan dulu sebelum beraktivitas!" sambung Maulana.  
"Ehehe maaf mas!Tadi aku bangun nggak sempat deh buat sarapan!"kata Fadhil.  
"Ya sudah!Sekarang lebih baik kau bantu kami mencuci si Rocky ini!"seru Maulana.  
"Siap,da!"seru dia pun bergegas naik dan membantu Rahman & Maulana mencuci Rocky.

-

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian mereka telah selesai dengan acara cuci loko. Dan sebagai penutup acaranya adalah doa & berterima kasih atas kelancaran acara yang dipimpin langsung oleh KAHUMAS DIVRE 3 Kertapati.

Dan tepat setelah acara itu selesai,KAHUMAS DIVRE 3 Kertapati menemui Ukik sang ketua pelaksana.

"Ukik,saya berterima kasih atas kerjasamamu dan para keenam temanmu itu yang telah membuat acara ini menjadi lancar dan meriah" kata KAHUMAS DIVRE 3.  
"Sama-sama,pak!Tadinya juga mungkin acara ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar jika tidak dibantu oleh Ikhwan dan pegawai dipo lainnya,juga beberapa masyarakat yang mau berpartisipasi" ujar Ukik.  
"Hmmm,yah sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku untuk kalian,aku akan memberi kalian waktu cuti dinas selama 1 setengah bulan!" kata KAHUMAS DIVRE 3.  
"Eh benarkah?Terima kasih banyak,pak!" seru Ukik.  
"Iya sama-sama!Pergunakanlah waktu cuti kalian semau kalian mulai besok!" seru KAHUMAS DIVRE 3. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,masih banyak hal yang musti saya kerjakan!Assalamualaikum!"pamitnya. Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan dipo.

"Eemm,sebaiknya aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada teman-teman!" batinnya. Kemudian dia berlalu pergi menuju kantin untuk menemui teman-temannya.

Sementara itu di kantin dipo,keenam sekawan sedang beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan acara yang mereka buat.

"Huuh!Lelah sekali ya hari ini?" seru Aditya.  
"Tapi bagiku ini menyenangkan!" ujar Ersyah."Kau sendiri,Lal?" lanjutnya.  
"Aku juga sangat senang!Haaah,rasanya ingin melakukannya lagi!" seru Bilal.  
"Haa?Mmm memangnya kau belum pernah melakukan hal yang seperti ini?" ujar Fadhil.  
"Sebenarnya sudah sih,tapi belum pernah segembira ini!" kata Bilal.

Saat sedang asyiknya berdiskusi tentang event yang baru saja mereka lewati,Ukik datang nenghampiri mereka.

"Hai semua!Apa kabar?" sapa Ukik kepada keenam sahabatnya itu.  
"Alhamdulillah,kami baik-baik saja,Kik!" jawab Maulana.

Saat itu pula Aditya merasa heran dengan ekspresi wajah Ukik yang sedari tadi tersenyum layaknya seorang yang tengah mendapat kabar gembira.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum gitu,mas?" tanya Aditya."Memangnya ada kabar yang menggembirakan ya?".  
"Ya,mulai besok sampai satu setengah bulan yang akan datang kita akan cuti bersama!" jawab Ukik.  
"Maksudnya kita bertujuh?!" ujar Ersyah.  
"Iya,kita akan libur dinas selama 1 setengah bulan mulai besok!" seru Ukik.  
"Wahaha!Asiiiiiikk!Yeeyy!" seru Ersyah sambil melompat Maulana merasa sedikit aneh dengan hal yang dilakukan Ersyah.  
"Kau ini seperti anak SD aja?!" ujar Maulana.  
"Yey..yey..Hah?Ihihihi...maaf!Habisnya aku terlalu gembira sih!"seru Ersyah sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Sementara Fadhil,Rahman dan Bilal tengah memikirkan lokasi acara berlibur mereka selama satu setengah bulan nanti.

"Aku punya ide!Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke Yogya saja?!" seru Bilal.  
"Heeh bosan!Lagipula kita kan sudah sering kesana setiap cuti bulanan!" ujar Maulana.  
"Atau kita ke Korea saja?" usul Ersyah.  
"Tidak mau ah!Aku sudah sering kesana tiap aku cuti!" tolak Aditya.  
"Lantas kita mau liburan kemana?" tanya Maulana dengan nada bosan.

Semuanya mulai bingung menentukan destinasi liburan terlintas sebuah ide di otak Fadhil.

"Aha!Aku tau!"seru Fadhil.  
"Apa?" tanya Ersyah.  
"Kita pergi berlibur ke Jepang saja!" seru Fadhil."Diantara kita semua belum pernah ada yang berlibur kesana,kan? "sambungnya.  
"Hmmm,betul juga tuh!" ujar Bilal.  
"Hah,kita akan berlibur ke Jepang?" seru Aditya.  
"Heeh,kemana saja kau,Dit?Baru nyambung sekarang!" ujar Maulana.  
"Iya!Kapan lagi kita bisa kesana kalau bukan mulai besok!" kata Fadhil.  
"Tapi kurasa kita tidak bisa berangkat besok!Kita belum ada persiapan apapun saat ini!" kata Rahman.  
"Betul juga,mas!Kita belum ada persiapan dari sekarang untuk berangkat!" ujar Ukik.  
"Sebentar,jika kita pergi ke Jepang berarti ke-14 loko tempur andalan kita tidak akan ikut pula dong?!" keluh Aditya.  
"Mereka juga akan ikut!" kata Ukik.  
"Benarkah?Waah asiik!" seru Aditya girang."Tapi,mereka mau naik apa?Pesawat kargo jenis Airbus ataupun Boeing kan tidak dapat menampung para loko tempur itu?!"lanjutnya.  
"Iya juga ya!Kalau kita pakai pesawat Antonov pun tidak mungkin,biaya sewanya kan mahal?!" ujar Fadhil.  
"Kan mereka bisa terbang pakai turbo jet mereka!Jadi kita tinggal menumpang mereka sampai ke Jepang!" kata Rahman."Untuk masalah paspor ditanggung masing-masing orang tentunya!" tambahnya.  
"Baiklah!Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya mulai malam ini!" seru Aditya.  
"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin pergi ke sebuah rumah yang ada dihutan dekat sungai Musi!Menurut warga sekitar rumah itu pernah membuat salah seorang warga sana menghilang! "kata Bilal dengan pose berpikir khas detektif. "Apa kalian ingin ikut?"ajaknya pada keenam sahabatnya.  
"Boleh juga tuh!" seru Fadhil atau dengan kata lain menyetujui ajakan Bilal.  
"Aku juga ikut!" kata Aditya.  
"Aku juga!" seru Ersyah.  
"Hey,jangan lupakan kami!" ujar Ukik sambil merangkul Maulana.  
"Baiklah!Sepertinya semuanya sepakat ingin ikut dengan ajakan Bilal!" kata Rahman. "Kalau begitu kita sepakat akan kesana besok sore bersama ke-14 loko tempur utama!Dan sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali ke ruangan kita masing masing untuk beristirahat!" sambungnya.  
"Oke!" seru keenam masinis tempur lainnya.

Dan setelah acara diskusi mereka selesai mereka kembali ke ruangan asrama mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat ataupun meneruskan aktivitasnya yang masih belum diselesaikan.

 **SKIP TIME**

Di dalam sebuah kamar asrama milik Fadhil & Aditya. Suasananya tenang seperti biasa. Fadhil sedang mengetik berkas-berkasnya dikomputernya. Sedangkan Aditya tengah duduk dikasurnya dan dengan asyiknya membaca kamus Bahasa Jepang yang ia beli beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun ia tidak paham dengan kandungan makna yang ada didalam kamus itu.

"Haaah!Lama-lama aku jadi tidak mengerti!" seru Aditya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Hmmm,Dil!Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?Berlibur ke Jepang selama satu bulan?Kenapa tidak ke Inggris atau...?".  
"Dulu kau menginginkan pergi ke Jepang kan,jika seandainya diberi libur panjang?" kata Fadhil balik bertanya. "Nah inilah saatnya untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu itu!" lanjutnya.  
"Iya juga,ya?" seru Aditya. "Tapi kita akan berangkat lima hari lagi,kan?".  
"Iya!Jadi kita bisa mempersiapkan segala apa yang kita butuhkan untuk disana nanti,mulai hari ini?!"ujar Fadhil sambil tetap fokus mengetik tugasnya.  
"Dan besok kita juga akan pergi ke rumah yang ada dihutan dekat sungai Musi itu,kan?"seru Fadhil.  
"Memangnya dimana sih letak rumah itu?"tanya Aditya.  
"Itu rumah tua yang ada didalam hutan dekat sungai Musi,agak jauh dari sini!"kata Fadhil."Masa kau tidak tau?"serunya.  
"Ya,mana aku tau!"seru Aditya."Aku kan belum pernah pergi ke sana sama sekali!Sedangkan kau sudah sering pergi ke sana bersama mas Bilal!Bahkan saat aku berniat ikut denganmu,sebelum bertemu denganmu kau sudah menghilang!Dan ketika ku tanya mas Ikhwan,dia bilang kau pergi memancing!" ujarnya.  
"Ya itu karena salahmu juga!" seru Fadhil. "Saat aku ingin memancing dan berniat ingin mengajakmu,kau tidak ada!" sambungnya.  
"Huuh!Ya,sudahlah!" seru dia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah tembok yang ada sehelai handuk tergantung disana.  
"Kau mau apa?"tanya Fadhil.  
"Aku mau mandi dulu!" jawab Aditya setelah mengambil handuk tersebut. Lalu dia beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya bersama Aditya.

Saat Fadhil hendak melanjutkan mengetik tugasnya.Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. 

**Toktoktok...**

"Masuklah!Pintunya tidak dikunci!"seru Fadhil sambil tetap mengetik tugasnya.  
"Assalamualaikum!" sapa Bilal sembari membuka pintu.  
"Wa'alaikumsalam!" balas Fadhil.

Saat Bilal masuk,ia merasa agak bingung karena didalam kamar itu hanya ada Fadhil saja.

"Adit mana?" tanya Bilal.  
"Dia lagi mandi!" jawab Fadhil yang saat itu tengah asyik mengetik.

Bilal memperhatikan segala yang ada dikamar itu. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kasur milik Aditya,dia melihat buku kamus Bahasa Jepang milik Aditya tergeletak disana. Refleks Bilal pun langsung mengambil kamus itu dan langsung membukanya. Kata demi kata ia baca dengan seksama. Dan disaat itu pula,Fadhil telah selesai mengetik dan menyimpan data tugasnya dikomputer miliknya.

"Jadi dia mencoba belajar bahasa Jepang,ya?" tanya Bilal.  
"Iya,dia ingin memperlancar ilmu bahasa Jepangnya!" kata Fadhil.  
"Ooh!" seru Bilal. "Oh iya,aku sampai lupa!" lanjutnya.  
"Apa?" tanya Fadhil.  
"Jangan lupa ya besok pada jam 4 sore kita berkumpul didepan pintu masuk dipo untuk persiapan ekspedisi ke rumah tua yang ada didalam hutan ditepi sungai Musi!Dan jangan lupa untuk menyampaikannya kepada Adit!" kata Bilal.  
"Ok deh,mas!" seru Fadhil.  
"Ya sudah!Aku permisi dulu!Dan ini kamus Jepang punya Adit!" seru Bilal sambil melempar kamus Bahasa Jepang milik Aditya ke arah Fadhil.

Dengan sigap Fadhil langsung menangkap kamus itu.

"Assalamualaikum!" seru Bilal.  
"Wa'alaikumsalam" balas Fadhil.

Lalu Bilal pun keluar dari kamar itu. Disaat yang bersamaan Aditya keluar dari kamar mandi setelah telah selesai dengan acara mandinya.

"Barusan mas Bilal ya?" seru Aditya.  
"Iya!Dia bilang besok kita harus berkumpul dipintu masuk dipo khusus lokomotif jam 4 sore!" seru Fadhil.  
"Hmmm!Thanks atas infonya!" seru Aditya.  
"Sudahlah!Cepat pakai bajumu! Kita harus mengantar surat-surat tugas ini ke kantor pusat DIVRE 3!" seru Fadhil.

Dan setelah Aditya selesai memakai baju dinasnya,dia dan Fadhil pun pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka menuju kantor pusat DIVRE 3 Kertapati untuk menyerahkan surat-surat tugas mereka. 

Akankah liburan mereka berjalan dengan lancar?

Dan seperti apakah misteri rumah tua di tepi sungai Musi yang dikabarkan telah menghilangkan seseorang penduduk yang tinggal tak jauh dari tempat itu?

 **To Be Continued** **...**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

DIVRE ARMY'S POWER  
Lost In Konoha

Story by rajabasa72

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto & OC by rajabasa72

Rate : T+

Genre : Adventure,Friendship,Fantasy,Action

Warning : Typo,alur cepat,OOC,dll.

please leave this story if you do not like it

 **Chapter 2**

-

Sementara itu Bilal tengah berada di pintu masuk dipo khusus lokomotif Dipo Lokomotif Kertapati. Dia tengah mencari keberadaan ketiga seniornya,yaitu Rahman,Maulana & Ersyah. Namun ayangnya yang ia cari tidak ada di tempat itu .Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar suara klakson lokomotif dari arah gerbang.

"Pasti ada yang mau masuk dipo?" batin Bilal.

Dan benarlah ketika ia melirik ke arah gerbang sudah ada sebuah lokomotif jenis hidung kotak tengah menunggu untuk masuk karena pada saat itu gerbang dipo dalam keadaan tertutup. Tanpa pikir panjang Bilal pun langsung berlari ke gerbang dan membukakan gerbang itu untuk memberi jalan masuk loko tersebut. Setelah gerbang dibuka loko itu masuk secara perlahan. Namun saat Bilal mendengar suara mesin loko,dia mulai bingung.

"Ini loko kenapa,ya?" gunmamnya. "Kok suara mesinnya jadi nggak karuan gitu?".

Maka untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya,Bilal pun bertanya kepada sang loko yang diketahui bernama Tred dengan nomor seri CC 201 83 52 itu.

"Kau kenapa,Tred?" tanya Bilal. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?".

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mendesis dan berjalan kembali. Semakin lama Bilal semakin heran dengan tingkah lakunya yang menjawab pertanyaannya hanya dengan desisan.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengannya?" batin Bilal. "Kalau begitu aku harus mencaritahu siapa masinis yang mengendarai loko itu!".

Lantas Bilal pun berlari mengejar loko lama kemudian loko itu beserta Bilal yang mrngikutinya tiba didalam dipo. Bilal sengaja menunggu tepat dipintu kabin untuk mengetahui siapa masinis yang mengendarai loko itu. Tak lama kemudian pintu kabin terbuka dn menampakan masinis dari loko tersebut. Ternyata masinis loko itu adalah Tarmono,masinis asal DAOP 2 Banung yang tengah menjalani dinas sementara di DIVRE 3 Sumatera dari ekspresi wajahnya Bilal bisa mengetahui kalau orang itu sedang ketakutan.

"Bapak kenapa?Kok seperti orang yang ketakutan gitu?" tanya Bilal.  
"Heeeh,ceritanya panjang,nak!" jawab Tarmono.  
"Ceritakan saja,pak!" seru pak Tarmono memulai ceritanya.  
"Ini terjadi barusan saat bapak tengah pulang memancing dari tepi sungai Musi!" kata Tarmono memulai ceritanya.

 **Flashback : On**

Saat itu Tarmono tengah pulang memancing dari sungai Musi bersama Tred alias loko CC 201 83 perjalanan pulang mereka melewati jalan setapak yang lebarnya sama dengan lebar body Tred.

"Huuuh,Alhamdulillah!Dapat hasil tangkapan yang cukup banyak ya,Tred?!" seru Tarmono yang dibalas oleh Tred dengan suara klaksonnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat sebuah rumah tua yang dari segi konstruksinya hampir menyerupai gudang penyimpanan. Tarmono yang melihat rumah itu mulai penasaran.

"Rumah siapa itu?" gunmam Tred hanya berdesis ria yang berarti dia juga tidak tau.

Karena rasa penasarannya semakin memuncak,Tarmono bersama Tred mencoba untuk mendekati rumah tersebut tepat ke bagian pintunya yang tertempel sebuah kertas bertuliskan "JANGAN DIBUKA". Namun saat jarak antara mereka dengan rumah itu tinggal satu meter terdengar suara lolongan angin seperti hendak menghisap. Hal itu sontak membuat Tarmono dan Tred mulai bahkan semakin ketakutan. Sementara dedaunan kering yang berada disekitar mereka terhisap masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Karena saking takutnya membuat Tarmono lari tunggang langgang dan masuk ke dalam kabin Tred. Lalu mereka berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah yang mengerikan ikan hasil tangkapan Tarmono yang terjatuh dan tidak bisa terambil juga ikut terhisap ke dalam rumah itu.

 **Flashback : Off**

Bilal yang mendengarkannya pun mulai paham dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Tarmono itu membuat rasa penasaran dan semangatnya bergejolak.

"Jadi begitu ya,pak?!" seru Bilal.  
"Iya,nak!Kalau begini caranya mulai besok bapak tidak mau pergi ke tempat itu lagi!"seru Tarmono.  
"Hmmm baiklah!Lebih baik bapak sekarang pergi ke ruang kesehatan dulu untuk memeriksa keadaan bapak!Setelah itu bapak beristirahatlah di asrama bapak!" seru Bilal memberi saran kepada Tarmono.  
"Iya!Terima kasih ya,nak!" seru dia pun bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan Dipo Lokomotif Kertapati.

Sementara Bilal yang masih berada ditempat itu pun bergegas kembali ke asramanya sambil memikirkan rencananya besok untuk mengekspedisi rumah tua yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Tarmono.

Malam harinya didalam kamar asrama milik Bilal,sang penghuni asrama alias Bilal sedang terbaring diatas kasurnya dengan posisi tangan menyilang yang ia gunakan sebagai alas kepalanya. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang dialami oleh Tarmono sore tadi.

"Hmmm,ok!Dengan begini sudah ada 1 korban dan juga 1 saksi dari kejadian dirumah tua itu!" gunmamnya.

Bilal tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang ada pada sekali dia pergi ke rumah itu malam ini. Namun dia sudah berjanji untuk mengajak keenam sahabatnya beserta ke-14 lokomotif tempur utama DIVRE.

"Ku rasa aku harus membicarakan ini kepada teman-teman besok selepas solat Ashar!" batin Bilal.

~D.A.P : Lost In Konoha~

Keesokan harinya seusai solat Ashar tepatnya 1 jam sebelum ekpedisi,Bilal mengumpulkan keenam temannya diteras masjid dipo untuk mendiskusikan hal tersebut. Pertama,Bilal menceritakan tentang apa yang dialami oleh Tarmono kemarin.

"Hmmm!Jadi sudah ada saksi pertama tentang kemisteriusan rumah itu?!" seru Ersyah.  
"Lantas bagaimana keadaan pak Tarmono dan Tred sekarang?" tanya Aditya.  
"Yang jelas mereka sekarang pasti tengah dilanda trauma yang hebat?!Iya kan,mas Bilal?" seru Fadhil.  
"Pastinya!" seru Bilal. "Maka itu kemarin aku menyuruhnya untuk memeriksa keadaannya dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat!".

Aditya mulai bersemangat.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin pergi ke rumah itu dan ingin tau pula seseram apa rumah itu!" seru Aditya.  
"Tapi sebelumnya kita harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan kita butuhkan untuk ke sana nanti!" ujar Rahman.  
"Benar juga,ya?"seru Maulana.  
"Sudahlah!Lebih baik sekarang kita persiapkan segala yang akan kita butuhkan untuk disana nanti!Termasuk pula dengan para loko tempur utama!"kata Rahman yang kemudian disetujui oleh keenam sahabatnya itu.

Setelah acara meeting dadakan itu selesai,ketujuh masinis tempur pun kembali menuju asrama mereka masing-masing untuk meniapkan segala apa yang mereka butuhkan untuk ekspedisi. Mereka menyiapkan beberapa perbekalan seperti makanan,pakaian dan alat-alat P3K. Lalu mereka bergegas meletakkan perbekalan mereka pada loko tempur utama mereka masing-masing. Dan tepat 10 menit sebelum berangkat,mereka berkumpul digerbang dipo bersama loko tempur utama mereka,yaitu Brady(BB 200 07),Bandley(BB 202 08),Boston(BB 203 78 05),Damn(BB 204 12),Ralf(BB303 16),Carl(BB 306 18),John(CC 201 48),Rocky(CC 202 18),Charles(CC 203 31),Jim(CC 204 21),Hanger(CC 204 22),Brock(CC 204 32),Dalton(CC 205 25),dan Belda(CC 206 15 20).

"Bagaimana?Apakah kalian semua sudah berkumpul?"tanya Bilal.  
"Kami sudah siap!"seru Ukik.  
"Kalian?Apa kalian sudah siap?"tanya Bilal kepada Fadhil dan Aditya.  
"Kami juga sudah siap!"seru Fadhil.  
"Kami pun sependapat dengan Fadhil!"Seru Maulana yang juga mewakilkan Ersyah dan Rahman.  
"Baiklah!Jika semuanya merasa sudah siap,mari kita berangkat!"seru Bilal.

Disaat itu pula Ikhwan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hai semua!"sapa Ikhwan."Kalian mau pergi kemana?".  
"Kami ingin pergi mengekspedisi hutan ditepi sungai Musi!"jawab Ukik.  
"Yah,itung-itung bertualang pula ke sana!"sambung Ersyah.  
"Tapi kan disana sangat berbahaya!"seru Ikhwan."Apalagi disana ada sebuah rumah yang sangat angker dan misterius!"lanjutnya.  
"Justru itu kami ingin pergi kesana dan mencaritahu tentang rumah itu!"ujar Bilal sambil naik ke atas Jim.  
"Tenanglah lur,jangan khawatir!Kami pasti akan kembali dan dalam keadaan selamat!"ujar Maulana.

Meskipun begitu Ikhwan masih tetap khawatir terhadap ketujuh temannya yang juga merupakan pandawa DIVRE itu.

"Baiklah!Kalau begitu akan kubukakan pintu gerbang untuk kalian!"seru dia pun berlari ke gerbang dan membukakan pintu gerbang sebagai jalan keluar mereka.  
"Terima kasih,Wan!"seru Rahman.

Kemudian setelah pintu keluar untuk ketujuh masinis tempur dan ke-14 loko tempur utama terbuka lebar,ketujuh masinis tempur pun naik dan masuk ke dalam kabin loko tempur utama masing-masing. Lalu ke-14 loko tempur utama itupun menyalakan mesin mereka. Dan hal itu justru membuat Ikhwan semakin khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya. Bilal yang berada dikabin Jim begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Ikhwan pun mulai menyemangatinya.

"Tenang saja,mas Ikhwan!Kami pasti akan kembali dan kami pasti akan baik-baik saja!" seru Bilal. Dan itu membuat Ikhwan tersenyum. Perlahan rasa khawatirnya mulai menghilang.  
"Baiklah!Kalau begitu untuk kalian,selamat jalan dan hati-hati!" seru Ikhwan.

Dan dengan dibunyikannya klakson dari ke-14 lokomotif tempur utama menandakan awal perjalanan mereka dengan Dalton dan Rahman yang ada didalamnya memimpin perjalanan menuju rumah tua,lokasi ekspedisi mereka. Satu-persatu barisan loko tempur utama berjalan keluar dari Dipo Lokomotif Kertapati menuju rumah tua yang menjadi target utama ekspedisi mereka. Dibarisan tengah ada Jim dan Bilal Bilal pastinya tetap memegang janji yang ia sampaikan kepada Ikhwan sebelum berangkat.

"Tenang saja,mas Ikhwan!Kami pasti akan kembali dan juga dalam keadaan selamat!" batin Bilal. 

**To Be Continued** **...**

Hoooaaammm,akhirnya selesai juga 2 chapter dalam waktu sehari. Untung aja tangan nggak keriting :v

Yah mungkin cukup sampai disini dulu,dan bagi yang penasaran akan kelanjutannya harap bersabar karena fict ini lumayan panjang

Oyasuminasai…. ^-^

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
